Noches de luna llena
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: Ella era un espíritu libre que corría por bosques vírgenes, recolectaba y se alimentaba de la naturaleza, hablaba con la tierra, el agua y el viento; él era un extranjero invasor, con gestos seductores, ojos atractivos y manos ligeras. Ella no pudo evitar caer en sus brazos y de la unión de ambos nació Manuel: La República de Chile.


**Noches de luna llena**

Era en esas noches de luna llena, cuando se bañaba desnuda por los riachuelos perdidos del sur de Chile y la luz blanca y efímera besaba de forma fantasmagórica su piel bronceada curtida por el sol; que se acordaba de cuando era joven y bella… no como esas huincas paliduchas, rellenas solo de huesos que salían en la televisión, sino salvaje y fuerte, indomable como sus tierras vírgenes, protectora como la _Pachamama_.

Sus pensamientos siempre viajaban a cuando Chile era apenas un retoño llorón aferrado a su pollera.

Ella nunca quiso ser madre… y por esto nunca se comportó como una… siempre sintió que le debía una disculpa a Manuel por su forma de tratarlo, pero ya estaba vieja y era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo.

Todo era culpa de ese sonriente _huinca_, del español con verdes ojos brillantes, labios suaves, manos atrevidas. El mismo que a cada golpe e insulto que recibía de su parte, contestaba con alguna palabra cortés e irresponsable.

Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio, su porte descuidado con un toque elegante, esas palabras extrañas en un acento extranjero y pecaminoso, sus pies decididos, colonizadores, ladrones de la tierra que ella amaba y protegía.

Ladrones de su corazón, aunque jamás lo aceptaría.

No supo como ocurrió realmente; sólo sabía que era joven e inexperta y que por primera vez sentía algo así por alguien. Lo espiaba siempre desde la lejanía, tapando el ardor de su cuerpo con odio y guerra. No dejaba que se le acercara, a cada sonrisa ella respondía con un golpe, cualquier gesto de caballerosidad significaba un nuevo plato roto en la cabeza.

Él la correteó, buscó y hostigó por cada sector de esa fecunda tierra y ella arrancaba de manera veloz entre valles y montañas para luego contraatacar y alejarlo, sin prestar atención al sonido arrítmico y confuso de su propio corazón.

Y aunque hasta ese minuto había funcionado ella sabía que no tendría la misma suerte por siempre.

Y así fue.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra cuando decidió caminar por su tierra, olvidándose de la tarea de recolección, no se sentía de ánimo; estaba mental y físicamente cansada.

Se acomodó en una roca solitaria al lado de un río para disfrutar de la cristalina visión, permitiendo que el sonido del agua le refrescara la cabeza. Llevó su mano hasta la tierra arenosa, intentando sentir los latidos de la _Pachamama _y con dolor nuevamente notó que ya no podía escucharla.

Ella siempre pudo hablar con sus bosques y montañas, con el agua y los animales, tenían las mismas vibraciones que podía sentir dentro de su ser y eso la llenaba de alegría, mas desde que ese huinca había aparecido con sus ropajes extraños y rostro endemoniado se había vuelto sorda y la naturaleza ya no quería hablar con ella.

Ese tuvo que ser el motivo por el cual no reconoció las botas de cuero que pisaban las rocas que yacían en el lecho del río y no supo hasta que estuvo atrapada en un abrazo dominante, que alguien más compartía el lugar con ella.

-Pequeña hembrita esquiva… -le susurró al oído en ese lenguaje extraño e inentendible, intentó alejarlo, pero no era ella misma, no salió su fuerza guerrera, sus ansias de matar al invasor, su cuerpo se negaba a responderle e incluso comenzaba a reaccionar con las caricias dadas por el huinca de ojos verdes.

Fue arrastrada hasta el follaje, protegidos de cualquier mirada intrusa, sintió como la tomaban en brazos y sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, la tendían sobre el abrigo europeo. No pudo evitar gemir cuando Antonio, semi desnudo comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo virgen como esa tierra que estaba invadiendo.

El grito de placer fue apagado por la inmensidad del bosque.

Después de eso todo fue confuso.

Ella se sonrojó al saber que se había sumergido en una nube de placer que la mantenía aletargada, sosa e inerte.

Había escuchado como algunas muchachas de su pueblo hablaban de cómo dolía la primera vez. Jamás sintió dolor, sólo deseo de las caricias del extranjero y aún en ese minuto al recordar lo ocurrido su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura. Se sentía extraña, vulnerable, aún más que cuando se sorprendió observando al español.

Y si antes espiaba de lejos a Antonio, ahora sus visitas eran descaradas, lo buscaba en los bares y se escondía detrás de los caballos en los edificios de gobierno para verlo salir, se sentía estúpida y avergonzada pero la necesidad de saber de él era incluso más fuerte que ella.

Un día, cerca del mercado lo siguió con especial insistencia aprovechándose de la cantidad de gente que había.

No supo qué le ocurrió sólo se vio empujando al español con la rabia que dan los celos cuando notó que coqueteaba con unas de esas mujeres blancas que venían con ellos , y luego salió corriendo de la escena, tan roja como su piel morena le permitía a sus mejillas colorearse.

Fue veloz y liviana al escapar y lo hizo hasta cuando sintió que sus pulmones quemaban y los músculos comenzaron con calambres.

-¡Esperad! –la voz detrás de él la sobresaltó. Era el español en caballo _¿No había escuchado el galope? ¿Habría sido su corazón acelerado que no lo había permitido?_

Intentó volver a escapar pero Antonio fue más rápido, bajándose del animal y afirmándola por la muñeca.

-Ey, pequeña escurridiza… creí que no os volvería a ver… ¿qué pasa? ¿No entendéis lo que os digo? –la abrazó suavemente y le sonrió con gentileza- claro… vosotros y ese lenguaje bárbaro que tenéis, pero no os preocupéis, yo me encargaré de enseñaros mi lengua y mis costumbres, yo os daré todo lo que tengo si os quedáis a mi lado… pequeña belleza indígena, vos seréis mi mujer…

La promesa fue sellada por un beso que a ella le sonó a esperanza y futuro y así a fuerza de convivencia su pueblo aprendió lo que el invasor les impuso.

Más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, supo que lo que parecía amor y compromiso era realmente subyugación y terror. El colonizador era malvado y sanguinario, daba lo mismo si se rendían ante él o luchaban en su contra ya que lo que hicieran significaba opresión y cuerpos mapuches sembrando el valle. Estaba dividida entre el enamoramiento juvenil que sentía por España y el alma de su pueblo que sufría ante las manos del europeo.

Quería creer que él no era así, culpar sólo a los rufianes que habían llegado escoltándolo pero un país representa el pensamiento de su gente y en la cabeza de los españoles sólo había deseo de oro y esclavos.

Fue luego del tercer año de ese primer encuentro, cuando notó que algo mal había en ella… el murmullo de una energía diferente a la suya en su vientre le indicó que las noches pasadas con el español habían tenido un resultado que supuestamente era imposible como entidad diferente a la humana…

-…ey… responde… -se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? –miró sorprendida a la _machi _que se le acercaba con rostro de preocupación y miedo ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Ella estaba escondida de su pueblo pues se sentía indispuesta. Esa mujer misteriosa definitivamente tenía secretos con espíritus, aquello era de respetar; ella ni siquiera podía reconectarse con la naturaleza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro… claro…

-¿Qué ocurre? La tierra me ha dicho que no ha podido comunicarse contigo, lo mismo que el viento y el agua…

-No es tema que deba incumbirte.

-Tiene que ver con el huinca de lenguaje extraño ¿no?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Claro que lo sabes… pero debes alejarte de él ¡El viento me ha advertido! Viajando desde el norte en tierras de el hermano Inca… ha visto tristeza y desolación armada por esta gente con tronco de humano y cuerpo de animal… dice que son peligrosos y dice que él es el jefe… él es como tú, no es como nosotros… Kuntrüy, aléjate de él, es peligroso…

-No puedo…

-¡Aléjate de él, no puedes arriesgarte!

-¡No puedo! ¡Déjame tranquila!

-¡¿Qué…?! -la machi miró a esos ojos oscuros y profundo y con manos temblorosas le tomó los brazos y olfateó la piel morena -… estás preñada… -murmuró con una mezcla de miedo y asombro –y es de él… huele a extraño… esa criatura no huele a nosotros.

-No sé qué hacer –soltó apretando los puños, odiándose por ser débil.

-Le preguntaré a los espíritus… es lo único que nos queda… por mientras cuídate… y cuida a la criatura que llevas dentro.

Aún era una niña asustada que no terminaba de aprender a ser mujer y a pesar de eso reunió toda la fuerza que la sangre de sus guerreros hacía fluir por sus venas para decidir de manera rotunda alejarse de Antonio para siempre, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón de muchachita enamorada.

Para escapar de esos ojos hechiceros se escondió en las tierras australes donde su pueblo se mantenía en lucha, resistiendo la pólvora a fuerza de lanzas, donde la sangre de los españoles regaba el suelo del sur.

Se fue a vivir con la machi quien la cuidó en todo su embarazo. Con tristeza la mujer veía como los ojos de Pueblo Mapuche cada día perdían parte de su vida, al mismo tiempo que los abusos españoles aumentaban en número y continuidad. Su pueblo era fuerte y valiente, pero se hacía poco en comparación a esos_ huincas_ que poseían aquellos metales dueños de ese estruendo que anunciaba muerte y sangre indígena derramada.

Cada día todo era más cruel y ella se sentía inútil por no poder ir a luchar con sus hombres contra el invasor.

El día en que Manuel nació su alma era un remolino de confusión; tenía miedo pero estaba ansiosa… quería verlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos y amamantarlo como tantas veces vio a las mujeres de su pueblo hacer.

El hecho de no querer ser madre no significaba que no se hubiera encariñado con la criatura que habitó en ella por nueve meses.

Al escuchar el llanto del pequeño su corazón se encogió para volver a latir más rápido. Lo tomó con delicadeza y lo abrazó a su pecho. Estaba sudada y cansada luego de parir al niño, pero aún así sus ojos volvieron a tener un resto de aquel brillo que los hombres del _huinca_ extranjero le habían quitado.

-Recuerda que debes cuidarlo… es designio de los dioses que ese pequeño debía nacer de tu vientre fecundado por la semilla del español… -murmuró la machi antes de dejar sola a la mujer y su hijo.

Era cierto que ella nunca supo ser madre y que nunca lo quiso… pero nadie podía decir que no amó al chiquillo, si incluso cuando Manuel se fue para estar bajo la tutela de España, y su propio pueblo amenazó con "atacar al traidor", ella se puso al medio gritándoles que mataría a quien tocase un pelo de su hijo, aunque eso jamás lo sabría Manuel.

-¡Mapuche! –se escuchó de la orilla aquel odioso acento que recordaba a la perfección -¡Mujer, por Dios, venid acá! ¡Coño que hace frío y vos ahí metida en medio de ese río endemoniado!

-¿Qué mierda haci' aquí Antonio? –la había sacado de sus pensamientos… odioso español, con su odiosa sonrisa y con sus odiosos ojos que bajo la luna se veían aún más verdes.

-Manuel me dijo que podría encontrarte acá.

-¡¿Qué?! El huinca traidor ese… ¡qué estai' mirando con esa cara de baboso! Ándate de aquí huinca pervertido.

-Anda linda… dame un abracito para entrar en calor…

-Un abrazo queri' –agarró la piedra más grande que encontró en el río, una que apenas cupo en sus manos, para lanzársela con una puntería privilegiada en el centro de la frente, dejando semi-inconsciente al español , luego de eso salió del río sin importar que Antonio la viera desnuda, de todas formas no sería la primera vez.

Había pasado tanto tiempo… 200 años ya desde que ese inútil se le ocurrió que ocupar sus tierras era buena idea… tantos años luchando contra él, tanta historia nacida de ello, sangre indígena y española derramada por esa tontería. Pero ya no importaba; Manuel era grande y ni ella, ni Antonio tenían el derecho sobre esas tierras, aunque jamás le permitiría olvidar a ese chiquillo infame de dónde venían sus raíces y quién era dueña y señora de Chile antes que él siquiera pisara ese mundo.

Sólo una cosa podía sacar en limpio de todo y era que incluso para alguien con su carácter y fuerza jamás pudo olvidar sus sentimientos por Antonio; parecía una locura pero para las naciones que vivían tanto llegaba un minuto que el odio no era más que un recuerdo en sepia y el perdón un bálsamo para seguir adelante, claramente, todo esto empujado por la política y el cambio de mentalidad de las personas a las cuales representaban.

Iba a recoger la ropa cuando los brazos fuertes de España la envolvieron con una sonrisa.

-Quizá podríais ayudarme con el frío…

-Idiota –murmuró mas no hizo nada para soltarse.

Anotó mentalmente comenzar a cumplir sus determinaciones, especialmente la de alejarse de Antonio para siempre… _bien_… no tenía por qué empezar en ese minuto, podía ser al día siguiente; dentro de todo sí estaba haciendo frío.

* * *

**NA:** Otro fics de Hetalia escrito hace mucho, en realidad estaba muy metida con la onda de Latín Hetalia, encuentro muy lindo este fics la verdad, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga (muy de cerca la recomendación) y no quise deshacerme de él... que hetero eso sí... y esta vez no me obligaron a escribir hetero XDDDD.


End file.
